board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Comics Characters Most Appearances
This was a poll series run by Snake5555555555 to determine the best comics characters listed by most appearances, according to their respective lists at Comicvine. DC Comics Day 1: Dick Grayson Day 2: Wally West Day 3: Catwoman Day 4: Guy Gardner Day 5: Harley Quinn Day 6: Poison Ivy Day 7: Scarecrow Day 8: Riddler (tied with Sinestro) Day 9: Kilowog Day 10: Amanda Waller Day 11: Deadshot Day 12: Bane Day 13: Ra's al Ghul Day 14: Talia al Ghul Day 15: Cassandra Cain Day 16: Stephanie Brown Day 17: Animal Man Day 18: John Constantine Day 19: Lucius Fox Day 20: Maxwell Lord Day 21: Doomsday Day 22: Terry McGinnis Day 23: Black Mask Day 24: Kal-L Day 25: Nightshade Day 26: Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) Day 27: Ragman Day 28: Skeets Day 29: Frankenstein Day 30: Mr. Zsasz Day 31: Circe Day 32: Hugo Strange Day 33: King Shark Day 34: Atrocitus Day 35: Lady Blackhawk Day 36: Lady Shiva Day 37: Starro Day 38: Jack Knight (Tied with Owlman/Mogo) Day 39: Ace the Bat-Hound Day 40: Anti-Monitor Day 41: Monsieur Mallah Day 42: Killer Frost Day 43: Detective Chimp Day 44: Firefly Day 45: Bleez Day 46: Psycho-Pirate Day 47: Mordru Day 48: Manhunter (Kate Spencer) Day 49: Major Disaster (Tied with Green Man/King Faraday) Day 50: Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) Day 51: Ch'p Day 52: Larfleeze Vertigo: Bigby Wolf 'Marvel Comics' Day 1: Spider-Man Day 2: Hawkeye Day 3: Colossus Day 4: Kitty Pryde Day 5: Gambit Day 6: Deadpool Day 7: Kingpin Day 8: Magik Day 9: Sandman (tied with Gwen Stacy/Dazzler) Day 10: Moon Knight (tied with Juggernaut) Day 11: Nova (Richard Rider) Day 12: Captain Britain Day 13: X-23 Day 14: Lockheed Day 15: Mr. Sinister Day 16: Human Torch (Jim Hammond) Day 17: Dr. Nemesis Day 18: Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) Day 19: Firestar Day 20: Mephisto Day 21: Pyro (tied with Puck) Day 22: Eddie Brock (tied with Hepzibah) Day 23: Fantomex (tied with Blink) Day 24: Gamora Day 25: Morph Day 26: Rocket Raccoon Day 27: Mysterio Day 28: Star-Lord Day 29: Uncle Ben Day 30: Taskmaster Day 31: Groot Day 32: Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Day 33: Dormammu Day 34: Shocker Day 35: Silver Samurai Day 36: Ronan Day 37: Super-Skrull Day 38: Hulkling Day 39: Chameleon (tied with Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley)) Day 40: Death Day 41: Mantis Day 42: Amadeus Cho Day 43: Beta Ray Bill Day 44: Crossbones Day 45: Maverick (tied with Onslaught/Swordsman) Day 46: Major Victory (tied with Sasquatch (Heather McDaniel Hudson)) Day 47: Doctor Druid (tied with Ancient One) Day 48: Typhoid Mary Day 49: Squirrel Girl Day 50: Fin Fang Foom Day 51: Nico Minoru Day 52: Cletus Kasady (tied with Jack of Hearts) Champion Rounds 1 Day 1: Harley Quinn (tied with Nightwing) Day 2: Deadpool Day 3: X-23 Day 4: John Constantine Day 5: Morph Day 6: Star-Lord Day 7: Lady Blackhawk (tied with Hugo Strange, Atrocitus, Hawkeye/Kate Bishop, Dormammu, Shocker, Silver Samurai) Day 8: Starman (Jack Knight) Day 9: Crossbones Day 10: Typhoid Mary Day 11: Nico Minoru Category:User Projects